The invention refers to a collapsible cupboard for storage of tools, utensils, containers or the like.
For such purposes above all cupboard walls are known of sheet steel, wooden and hardboard panels, which are delivered, stored and shipped in the ready assembled state. Moreover the supporting devices for the objects to be stored, for example, for tools, either in the case of sheet steel cupboards are spotwelded solidly to the cupboard or in the case of wooden and hardboard panel cupboards are glued to it. But as a result the external dimensions of such a cupboard as well as the supports fitted in such a cupboard for receiving tools and the like are unalterably fixed. The fixed internal arrangement makes another use or another set of fittings impossible.
The purpose of the invention is therefore the creation of a cupboard for the possible uses mentioned above, which is easy to assemble and dismantle so that while not in use it may be stored and shipped in the dismantled state and then when needed can be put together by the user in a simple manner without special tools or other accessories.